Roseclear Harman
'Roseclear Harman '''was a witch, the youngest child of Hunter Redfern, the head of the Redfern family, and Maeve Harman, the leader of the Harman witches, and the younger sister of Lily, Garnet and Dove. All modern Harmans are said to be descended from her. History Roseclear was born in the 17th century, the youngest of four daughters. Her father Hunter had married her mother, Maeve in an attempt to sire a son, as well as to end the Night Wars plaguing the Night People. However, this coupling resulted only in four daughters: Garnet, Lily, Dove and Roseclear. Of all Hunter's children, only Roseclear was born a witch, and at a young age was taken by her mother and kept "far away" from her father, as Maeve in truth did not even like her lamia husband. As she is only mentioned in passing in two novels (Spellbinder '' and The Chosen), very little is known about Roseclear personally, and neither her appearance nor abilities have been revealed. However, it is related by Thea Harman that Roseclear is her ancestor and the ancestor of all Harman witches of the 20th century. As Roseclear's father was lamia, all subsequent Harmans are considered part-vampire, thus the association with the Redferns as kin. Additionally, it has been revealed that Roseclear married a man named Amroth Weland, and had at least one child, Corisande Harman, born in 1729. Trivia *Roseclear and the character Mal Harman share a similar heritage: both are the child of a Redfern and a Harman witch. However, Mal is stated specifically to be a hybrid, while Roseclear is never said to be, instead being presumed a witch only. *Just as her sister Garnet Redfern is the immediate ancestor of all modern-day Redferns, Roseclear is the ancestor of all modern-day Harmans. *The first part of Roseclear's name comes from the flower rose. Roses are often associated with love or romance and beauty (for example, the term "English rose" refers to a woman with features defined as beautiful by traditional English standards). The second part of her name generally means "transparent","easily understood" or "easily perceived" or "unclouded". *The first part of Roseclear's name is regarded as a traditional lamia name (although Roseclear herself is technically a witch). The second part of her name could imply she was an open person, though this is not known for certain. *Interestingly, the symbol of the made vampires is a black rose, although Roseclear herself is a witch, though her father was a lamia and she therefore had vampire genes. *According to the family tree, Roseclear was born in 1710. However, this doesn't make much sense as John Quinn mentions that by the time Hunter made him into a vampire, Maeve had already separated from Hunter and had taken Roseclear with her, and Quinn is explicitly mentioned as having been born and changed in the 1600's. If Roseclear was born in the 1700's, she wouldn't have met Quinn for many years. * Although no mention is made in the novels as to Roseclear's physical appearance, it is possible she had silvery blonde hair and violet eyes, as these features are present in many modern Harmans, who she is a direct ancestor of. Appearances *''Daughters of Darkness'' (in-directly mentioned) *''Spellbinder (mentioned) *The Chosen (mentioned) *Huntress ''(in-directly mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Harman Family